Frozen
by DB-KT
Summary: AU One-shot. How Danny has an ice core in an AU way.


**Again, another one-shot due to my terrible Writer's Block.**

**This is an AU about how Danny received an ice core. To me, the show just doesn't make any sense as to why he has an ice core in the first place. Theory about the Ghostly Wail makes sense, but the ice core never did. I mean, he was electrotuded by electricity. So how the heck did he ended up with an ice core of all things? I just don't get it – therefore, here's an AU version.**

**Inspiration came from Frost by RamArt18 on deviantart.**

* * *

Frozen

* * *

Desolated.

Frigid.

Bleak.

Blinding white. The kind of white that blends the sky to Earth, that marks the end of life.

These are the characteristics of the landscape that rolled before the shivering lone figure, his bony arms draped onto one another in search of warmth. The teen was shuddering like an earthquake, his bare skin slowly tinting blue. His teeth clankered against each other as the teen stumbled through the mountains of powdery snow.

It was just his luck that he'd left his coat at home, his white tee wasn't most certainly providing him the warmth his body desperately needed. The bitter coldness of snow was biting in his sneakers, his jeans frozen like black ice.

It was stupid on his behalf. He shouldn't have stolen his parents' car so that he could visit his sister in the nearby city – where she goes to college. He should've listened to the warnings of the impeding blizzard. He didn't notice the low gas light until he was far too into the storm. He didn't take account of those warnings until they were each too late as the car slid off of the snow-covered road and into a pile of snow.

Stupidest thing he has done so far was actually getting out of the car. He was planning to get dig himself out of the snow drift. But – somehow – he was blinded by the whirling snow. He stumbled around, at lost to his surroundings. And before he knew it, he was lost sight of his car in the ever-changing landscape.

"S-s-s-s-s-so st-stu-u-u-u-u-pid Fen-n-ton." He muttered to himself. "Y-you're s-s-s-s-so stu-pid."

He couldn't tell how much time as past, nor where he could find shelter from the harsh wind and the bitterness of ice that crept down his throat. He just knew that he had to keep moving, to keep living or else he'll be doomed forever.

His frozen feet stumbled, and he landed face-first into the snow. He tried to push himself up, but instead, his arms only dug deeper into the freezing white substance.

He panicked, his body frailing as he despertly tried to free himself from the pure white coffin.

It was no use – and the teen slowly realized this as his jet-black hair froze to his forehead. Weakly, he let his body accept its fate and fell into the snow, his face buried in it, suffocating him.

_So this is how I'm gonna die… He thought to himself as all signs of life started to wane. I'm gonna freeze to death… Just great…_

_I should've listened to Mom and Dad. I could've waited another week, but nooooooo! Not stupid, idiotic, Danny Fenton. Nope. He's an impatient unlucky son-of-a-gun who was stupid enough to try to attempt a sudicdal mission through a frickin' blizzard! Yeah, good job Fenton. Good job…._

_Will Mom and Dad be angry with me? Leaving them like that? I don't really blame them. They have every right to be angry with their stupid son._

The teen tried to sigh, but only snuffed powdery snow up his nose.

_Great, I can't even sigh! This sucks! Oh man, I can totally imagine Jazz here, lecturing to me about how impatient and how foolish I've acted. 'Look what you've gotten yourself into' she would say to me, 'You're just lucky that you're not dead!'_

_Oh Jazz. If only you were here to lecture me…. I don't think I'll be able to make it…._

_Tucker… He never did pay me back… Heh…. Like it matters now huh? We sure did had fun, didn't we? Man….I really wish I can sigh….I would be sighing up a blizzard by now…_

_Heh… A blizzard… I'm in a blizzard…._

_I'm gonna die because of that blizzard….._

For a split second, Danny's heart raced about the thought of being frozen to death, but he didn't move as flakes of snow covered his back and legs. His eyes were frozen shut, his skin practically sky blue. His body was no longer shivering as the last few moments of life began to bleed out.

_I….I never did tell her…. Didn't I?_

_I…never told….Sam…..how I felt about her…. Heh. Probably doesn't matter anymore….. I'm gonna be dead here….soon…._

_I'll never become an astronaut…. _

_I'll never see my sister or my parents again…. _

_I 'll never to able to hang out with Sam and Tucker ever again…._

Though Danny was calm, his anxiety was peaking up to the climax.

His heart stopped beating.

The roar of the wind died.

The world became permimently dark.

This was when the teen freaked.

_No!_ He cried out mentally, forcing his will to live. _I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!_ He mentally screamed with desire. He didn't want to leave this world of life – of color – of natural beauty forever. He wanted to live his life. He wanted to live it with the people he holds dear.

_Who's…. Who's gonna protect them…? _He vaguely wondered as he felt the numbing of death choke him. _Who's…gonna defend my parents? Who's….gonna stand up for Jazz….? Who's….gonna be behind Tucker's back….? Who's….. Who's gonna make sure….that Sam….is alright….?_

_If only…..if only I __**could**__ do those things….and not be a weakling like I really am… To be brave and confindent enough to protect the ones I loved…. To be…to be…_

_A hero…. To all…_

A cold sensation began to build inside the boy's heart, faint waves of some kind of life force pulsed. A desire like no other burned brightly, burned freezingly throughout his entire soul. He wanted to gasp aloud from the terrible pain, but he could not. Then, he felt himself coming to, painstaking slow. The boy's senses came back to him; the roar of the howling wind, the comfort of snow snugged around him, the smell of ice. It slowly all came back to him, like some kind of torture technique.

The teen refrained from opening his eyes, afraid to see the color of his skin, pruned like a mummy.

He felt…so exhausted….

And so….he fell into the deep darkness of sleep…

* * *

A massive beast stood over a snow-covered body, sensing a presence buried underneath the skin. He kneeled, the end of his royal purple fabric brushing against the snow. His clawed hands reached for the body just under the layer of snow. They cupped the small frame, making the beast's thick eyebrow to raise.

Usually when one dies in a snow-related accident, their form changes from being human to an adominal snow beast. Their snowy fur thick with claws of a bear. A wolfish face, horns out of the top of the head (if male), a small tail peeking out of the back.

This creature – Frostbite is his name – pulled the poor soul out of his snowy coffin. He gasped at the figure in his arms.

The figure was definitely not the snow beast that he had presumed – nor was it like any other deceased soul that he had ever seen.

The teen's skin was a pale peach color, a thin white aura flickering from the form. His soft hair was a pure white, making the snow seem tainted. The clothing was an interesting site to behold. The colors were black, green, and orange. An interesting array of colors.

Curious, the beast freed a hand so that he could brush away some of the snow from the life-less body in the bitter cold grave. He gasped when he saw that the body was basically an inverted color from the soul that he held in his arms. He stumbled back a couple of feet, staring widely at the shallow grave.

"This…this cannot be…" He murmered. He glanced at the sleeping soul in his arms before facing back at the body. "But it is…" He answered himself. Then, a determined look appeared on his face as he stood up. He looked down at the sleeping soul in his arms. Usually, it is the younger souls that sleep when they become ghosts, so he wasn't really worried about that.

But what he was worried about was the teen's future as a ghost.

The beast sighed before his icicle of an arm strenched its claw-like fingers. He made a swipe in the air, the claws tearing into the atmosphere, spreading like dye in water. There, swirling in front of the beast, was a rift to the world of the dead. He glanced once more at the soul before he crossed themselves into the next world, the rift disappearing with a snap once the beast had crossed.

* * *

**Please excuse the grammar/spelling errors. Thank you.**


End file.
